unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape from Na Pali/Walkthrough
Walkthrough You start in a dark chamber on a teleporter landing pad. There is a set of double doors ahead. Step through into a foyer beyond where a Nali Priest summons you. Approach the Priest and he gestures, causing panels to open in the walls to either side of you, revealing alcoves containing an Assault Vest and two ASMD Cores. Collect the gear from the alcoves, an ASMD lying on the floor of the hallway, and also two Health Packs by destroying the nearby barrels. Then, go on through the hallway and through the double doors at the far end. As the doors open and you step out, you will find that you are in some kind of Nali castle. You are attacked by a Krall from the right and a Krall and Krall Elite from ahead. Kill them - the Automag is sufficient for this. This area of the castle is a long approach walkway to a door ahead with water below; as you approach the door (which is inside a covered area), it opens and a Krall comes out. Kill the Krall and go through the door yourself. Here, your progress is barred by a barred mesh gate, but you can collect here an Automag and a Combat Assault Rifle from near a corpse. Read the corpse's log. Evidently they didn't manage to do that. Go back through the door to the covered area. There are doors to either side. One of them is barred off with another gate, but the other is passable - open it and step through. You will step out on to another platform, and be spotted by a Krall and a Krall Elite. While the Krall Elite attacks, the Krall will jump over the side of the platform into the water. Kill the Krall Elite. This platform continues round to the right. Follow it along. After a while you will reach an area where a Krall runs out of a structure in the centre of the platform and slips over on a smear of blood on the floor. Take advantage of this opportunity to kill it, then look around. The main exit from this platform is further off to the right, but first look at the doors into the central structure. Go inside, and you will find a series of ramps going down into a room below. Kill a Krall that comes up the ramps, then go down yourself and collect the Eightball Gun from the room at the bottom. There's a can of 12 Eightballs here too - you can also open a barrel for a Health Pack. Two doors lead out of this cellar room. Take the one on the right and you will be on a platform at water level guarded by a Krall. Kill the Krall then jump into the water and follow it beneath the surface towards some UMS drop boxes to the left. Use your beefed up Dispersion Pistol to kill a Devilfish that attacks from an extended area to the right as you go. Then, go ahead and destroy the UMS drop boxes. Doing so will reveal an UMS Grenade Launcher and two 50 bullet CAR Clips, but as you collect them watch out for another Devilfish ahead. Before returning from the water, go on round to the right and to the most distant corner of this area. Surface and you will see an entrance in the wall; climb out and enter the hidden area. This secret area continues round to the right. First though, destroy barrels at the entrance for a Flashlight and a box of 50 Bullets, then enter the area proper. There's a Flak Cannon on the floor, and containers here reveal a Flare, two Health Packs and two boxes of 10 Flak Shells. There's also the skeleton of a dead Nali lying by a diary. When you're done, return to the water and make your way back round to the platform where you first entered the water. Climb out and go through the doors back to the room with the ramps, then go through the other doors (to the right as you return). After a short corridor, you will reach another platform at a different section of the pool. This too is guarded by a Krall, so kill it, then drop into the water and look around with your SearchLight. A Devilfish attacks from the left. Kill it. Head off to the right, following the water as it goes round with the shape of the cliff to the left. Soon you will come to three UMS drop boxes that reveal a Combat Assault Rifle, a Grenade Launcher and an UMS Rocket Launcher. Kill a Devilfish here. There's nothing more to do in this area, so return the way you came. Climb out at the platform. If you want to explore the water more fully in the other direction you can, but all you'll find is a bunch of Devilfish, the Krall that bailed out earlier and at the furthest extremity a dead Nali Cow, so it's not really worth it because there's nothing useful. Instead, leave the water at the platform and return to the ramp room. Climb the ramps and go back out on to the large stone walkway, then continue round to the other exit (beyond the structure from which you just emerged). Go through the exit and kill a Brute you meet coming the other way. Enter the hallway beyond. You are in a short hallway with doors at the far end. Shoot barrels to collect a GES BioRifle and a 25kg can of Tarydium Sludge, then go along the hall and through the doors at the far end. You emerge on another long outdoor platform; two Krall and a KrallElite jump out from the far end and charge. Decapitation with the Assault Rifle seems effective here. Proceed along the platform and pass through the doors at the far end. You are at a junction with gates to either side. The gate to the left is locked, so go first through the one to the right and through the doors beyond that. There, you can collect a Shield Belt and press a lever which unlocks the other gate at the junction just now. Gates ahead lead back to the start of the map but they are locked. So, turn around and go through the gates you just unlocked. You arrive on a very long open stone walkway. A chair to the right acts as a step up on to the low wall there, but before using it go forwards until two Krall and a KrallElite jump out from some chamners leading off the low walls to either side. Head shot them. Then, return to the chair and use it to jump up on to the wall (not into the water beyond), then follow it along until you reach the Krall's alcoves. The two on this side reveal a can of 12 Eightballs, and an Assault Rifle plus two Rifle Rounds. More gear is to be had from the two alcoves opposite. To get to them, drop down to the walkway and continue along until you find a similar chair on that side of the walkway. Use it to jump up on to the other wall then follow it back and enter the alcoves for another can of 12 Eightballs and a Stinger with two clusters of 40 Tarydium Shards. Time to move on, so drop down and carry on along the walkway. As you approach the doors at the far end, a very nasty Skaarj Infantry with a Flak Cannon comes rushing out. Decapitate it from a distance. Collect the Flak Cannon dropped by the Skaarj then go through the doors into the next hall. There, barrels reveal a Health Pack and a box of 50 Bullets. Nearby, a Minigun lies near a corpse. Collect the gun and read the corpse's log. Go along the hall and through the door at the end. You'll be on the lower floor of a two level area where a Skaarj Trooper with a Dispersion Pistol attacks from the right and a Skaarj Lord lurks ahead. Kill both Skaarj, then traverse this open-roofed area to the far end where you will find further doors. Go through them and along a short corridor into the tall room beyond which has ramps going up round the sides. Here, a Krall sees you and runs off up the ramps. Give chase and kill it, then do the same for three more Krall and a KrallElite that descend from above. Return to the ground floor. On the floor of this room is a Razorjack and a box of Razor Blades. There's also a Nali skeleton with a diary. Climb the ramps. At the top, a slope to the left leads to a door. Go to the door, first if necessary collecting the two Nali Healing Fruit from ledges to either side of the slope and two cans of 12 Eightballs from either side of the door. Go through the door. You are on a balcony above the area where you fought the Skaarj below. If you look down, you will see an intermediate roof ring on which there are UMS drop boxes. There's also a hole off part of the roof. There's a door on the far side of the balcony ring, but first drop down onto the intermediate roof and open the drop boxes for a Combat Assault Rifle, a Rocket Launcher and two 50 bullet CAR Clips. Then, go through the hole in the wall and you collect a Super Health Pack, then dropping down to the lower level below. Find the ramps again and climb them, returning to the balcony. This time, cross to the far side and go through the doors there into a short corridor guarded by two Krall. Follow it to enter a room at the far end with two Nali Healing Fruit, two cans of 12 Eightballs and a lever. Collect what you need then press the lever. Be prepared, because this is about to get nasty. Go outside again, killing the SkaarjLord that attacks from the far side of the balcony ring. Get down to the lower level and go to the outer walkway, making sure you're not standing on the central stone floor. You'll find if you try to leave the area that you're locked in. Returning to the two-levelled area and walking around, there'll be a brief unpleasant wait, then you'll hear wing beats and the central stone floor will burst open, revealing a Skaarj Warlord that soars from a fiery pit. Fight the Warlord. Use your Flak Shells, Eightballs and Rockets. When the Warlord finally dies, look for the hall by which you initially entered this area (there are some easter eggs in the pit of the Warlord though - you can use the fly cheat and read what the Nali down there had to say ). Go down the hall and you will find that the doors at the far end have become unlocked again. Go through the doors and follow the stone walkway beyond. Keep going straight on - gates and doors will open as you go - until you reach the junction right back at the start of the map with the alcove to the right containing the corpse. The gate within has opened, revealing the much sought after shuttle in a tower beyond. Go through the gateway to exit the level. Intermission and Ending Sequence The scene cuts to an intermission with a view of the ramp room with the skeleton at the bottom. The player records a log entry. When the log entry is complete, press Fire to proceed to the ending sequence. You see various views of the castle. Then, you witness the shuttle rise slowly out of its tower. The shuttle flies up into space. The UMS Bodega Bay in orbit challenges the ship. The prisoner, in the shuttle, flies it closer to the ship, giving no reply whatsoever. Still no reply. A missile flies out of the ship's torpedo tube. The shuttle, being quite small and manoeuvrable manages to dodge the incoming missile and leads it towards the cruiser. The cruiser is hit by its own missile square on the bow. The shuttle flies out of orbit as the Bodega Bay explodes, free at last. The credits roll. Congratulations, you have finished the Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali mission pack single player campaign! Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks External links and references * "Map of the Week: Escape from Na Pali" @ UnrealSP